What should've happened
by Fabina4eva
Summary: What should've happened after Fabian and Joy saved Sibuna. FABINA first Fanfic please no flames
1. Chapter 1: Kissing

This is what should have happened when Fabian and Joy saved the rest of Sibuna FABINA!

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight if i owned House of Anubis Fabina never would've broken up.

Nina's POV

I sigh as Fabian's hand rest on my cheek and look up into his amazing Blue eyes and feel like kissing him right there in front of everyone, but I couldn't not with Joy here she would ruin it.

"Nina?" Fabian whispers in my ear I snap out of my daze looking around seeing everyone had left.

"Yeah?" I whispers back leaning closer to him seeing he had done the same resting my face in his hand.

"Are you okay you seem kinda… distant?" he whispers in a worried tone. Okay I know I sound like Amber, but Aww that is so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tiered I guess," I whisper once again smiling at him giggling at his expression.

"Why are you whispering?" he chuckles pushing a strand hair behind my ear holding my other cheek with his other hand.

"I don't know, but…" I trail off biting my bottom lip glancing at the floor.

"Yeah…" he smiled getting excited his eyes having a sparkle in them like when we used to date. I lean and kiss him and pull away quickly.

"I'm so sor…" I start, but feel soft lips covering mine I wrap my arms around his waist bringing him closer as his arms go around my back I pull away resting my head on his shoulder. I inhale his ax cologne and unlike American boys he wears a respectable amount.

"Hey Nina I hate to ruin this moment, but I think we should head up stairs before they start to worry," kissing my hair about to lead me out, but I stop him.

"Hey is there anything you want to ask me?" I look up at him with big eyes.

"Oh yeah…" he looks me in the eye getting down on one knee looking me in the eye

Cliffy please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Asking

Chapter 2

Asking

Nina's POV

I watched as Fabian got down on one knee whoa back up he's doing what now!? "Nina I made a mistake breaking up with you… I was just so stressed and scared that I would do something wrong… please take me back?" Fabian said stuttering at almost every word "Yes of coarse Fabian!" I squeal throwing my arms around his neck, as he stood up, pulling him into another kiss. I feel him smile into the kiss slinking his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him trailing his fingers up and down my spine making me shiver with pleasure. I start to scratch his scalp and he growls god he's so sexy! I felt my back being pressed up against a wall and my waist against his. I break away breathing hard smiling like a goofball I love him so much I lean forward In to his chest "Je t'aime tellement Fabian," I whisper in my perfected French. "Ti amo ugualmente Nina, ma modo più" Fabian whispers in my hair I know what said and it was I love you" I love you way, way more then you could imagine" I smile as I say this. "Uh no way babe" "Babe?" I raise my eyebrows "Yeah," he whispers "

Fabian's POV

"Fabian?" I hear a high pitched voice call I groan and turn around with Nina still at my side hugging me close "Why is it still here don't want to see her grandmother afraid of an I hate you" Joy hissed smirking I clench my teeth "Joy…" I start, but Nina inter ups me saying, " Oh you know Joy we were just making out in till you came and my Gran loves me she tells me everyday your dad had you locked up and taken away," she hissed through clenched teeth next thing I know SLAP echoes in the quiet room. Nina was about to lunge at Joy, but I hold her back saying "Let her be we'll deal with her later ok?" I nod slightly as we brush past her.

Please review sorry for the short chap Love goes out to all my readers.


	3. Chapter 3: love is in the air

Disclaimer: i know i forgot one last chap sorry i don't own HOA, but if i did *Evil Grin*

Chapter three: Love in the air

Amber's POV

Next Morning

I wake up about to yell at Nina for setting her alarm for so early, but I look over and see no Nina I walk down stairs and see Eddie come out of His and Fabian's room I wonder… "If you're looking for Nina she's in my room cuddling with Fabian," he said 'Cuddling' with a grossed out face I squeal aw how sweet I sneak over and into their room not wanting to wake them, but find them already awake reading a book in a complicated position and Fabian reading out loud I let out a soft aw a snap a pic with the camera I always, always have and run away I here a faint 'Amber' followed by laughter.

Fabian's POV

As Nina and I calm down from our laughing we continue reading I look over a kiss her hair as I finish a section wanting to relish this moment well I can. I hear a soft yawn from Nina "Hey you tired I would think you could sleep like a rock now that you had a soft bed?" I say worrying "Yeah it's just… Senkarah said something that I can't get off my mind," she whispers the last part under her breath. I nod nuzzling her hair breathing in her strawberry scented shampoo smiling and kissing her forehead "Everything will be okay, I promise," I tell her in a whisper.

Again sorry for the short chap I'm new at this and I want to say thanks to:

Kotaaa

Clove15

And the first MiaAndOak thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot. Please review?


	4. Chapter 4: tickles and Dun Dun Duh Drama

Thank you all for reviewing

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my puppy teddy oh spoiler and just saying what Senkarah told her was when she said the old one dies and all that in case you're wondering.

Nina's POV

I'm walking with Fabian when I whisper to him "we need to have a Sibuna meeting tonight," he looks at me, and nods. I feel his arms wrap around my waist bringing us to a stop "Nina… I-I l-lov-ve y-y-ou," he said bringing us to a stop I smile at how he stutters it so cute even though we already said 'I love you' it's still sweet.

Joy's POV

I walk into the common room and see al the happy couples; I roll my eyes and sit down "Hey, where's Fabes," I say with a fake smile plastered on my face then we turn our heads to the door and see Nina hide behind Eddie and Patricia "Nina mind me asking what are you doing," Eddie asks her "Fabians going to tickle me!" Nina squeals running off again Fabian hot on her tail "I don't even know what he sees in her," everyone looks at me shocked "They're made to be so I suggest you butt out Joy," Amber hisses through clenched teeth.

Fabian's POV

I chase Nina up the stairs and into her room I turn and lock the door turning to her slowly with an evil grin "In here no one can here your screams or laughs mwhahahah," I say cornering her she squeals when I poke her sides I smile god she's so cute and all mine about to tickle her a Nina faints.

Oooh cliffy thank you to hoaFabina2011 for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Calls

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I NO OWN ANYTHING! NOW LET GO OF ME RUFUS NO I'M NOT THE CHOSEN ONE STUPID!

Fabian's POV

"NINA! TRUDY SOMEBODY HELP!" I yell as Nina falls to the ground I pick her up and set her on her bed I kneel down and grab her hand "Please wake, Please Nina," I whisper putting my face in her hand Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Trudy were standing by the door in a heart beat "Dearie what happened?" Trudy asked putting a hand on my shoulder "She just collapsed for no reason," I said tears cascading down my face. Eddie rushes forwarded checking for a pulse "It's faint, but it's there, we need to get her to the hospital and fast," he tells Trudy Amber already had her Iphone out talking to the police"… yes please hurry ok thank you!"


	6. Chapter 6: Convo

Sorry i havn't updated in forever major writers block please forgive me

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA

Fabian's POV

I paced back and forth in the waiting room worried out of my wits. Amber on the other hand was sobbing like crazy. Alfie was sitting staring at his hands being strangly quiet, Jerome playing with Mara's hands without knowing it and Mara didn't seem to care. Patrica was sitting with her face in her hands while Eddie had his arm around her. The doctor finally came out with a clip board. I run up " Is she okay? Oh please tell me she's okay, please!" Amber yells behind me. " Yes, yes she's fine, but she's asking for...Fabian Rutter?" he says looking at his clip board "That's me, What room is she in?" he tells me the room and i dash down the hallway. i walk in and see my sweet Nina with wires and tubes connected to her. "Nina... oh, nina," run over to her engulfing her in a hug. "Fabian, what happened?" she says with wide eyes. I stroke her hiar softly kissing her temple " I don't know sweetie, I don't know," I kissed her softly afterwards kissing her nose and both cheeks then her forehead " I love you, Fabian so much," she whispers in to my chest. "I love you more way more,Nina," I whisper back. "Ah, je sais," she giggles. "Oh, fate?," i say nibbling her ear. "vous êtes si doux," She says. "Soltanto per voi, Nina," I nip her ear again. "Oh miel," she giggles. "Sì miele,"kissing behind her ear. "Vous me laissez toujours sans voix," She whispers quietly. "Bene mi lasciate ansante," I say playing with her hair. she giggles. Then Joy comes in...

Again so sorry Fabina's convo in english on my profile please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital room

Hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded in a while this is now based after the finale! Disclaimer: I no own HOA

Nina's POV

Joy walks in looking as sl... "Joy what are you doing here?" Fabian asked annoyed. "Oh, just seeing how little old Nina is doing," Joy said in an oh so innocent voice. Fabian rolled his eyes squeezing me slightly against his side. The doctor walks in with his clipboard looking up from it. "Ms. Martin I am sorry to inform you that you will have to remain in the hospital for the next two weeks at the least," The doctor said looking up from his clipboard with spythatic eyes

Sorry for some spelling mistakes I just wanted to get this out of here i'll update soon


End file.
